Call Of The Broken Ones
by MyWereVampBF
Summary: Andy beirsack future alpha of the largest pack in North America. Andie Reaper a rock kid in the classical department of music school. She get bullied and is beaten everyday. what happens when they meet? Will she find her true self?


Andy's Biersack POV

I'm back at my old school. This place was hell, I NEVER wanted to come back. But since I started BVB, and became really famous, the school wanted me and the band to come in and talk about 'how to become famous', a little about ourselves, and answer questions for the kids. I think this is bullshit. As I walk back and forth behind the curtain in the auditorium I look past the certain to see that most of the seats are filled. There are a few seats in the middle that are empty, I know there should be people there. On the first day of school, every year, you get a seat assigned to you for assemblies. So I tell the boys I'm going and looking for those people. I also just wanted to move more than five feet.

I roam through the hallways looking at my old classes. I see if I can find my old locker when the most amazing smell hits me, it's a fresh, appley kinda smell but the woodsy smell is the strongest. If you didn't know I'm a werewolf, in fact I'm the future alpha of the Black Veil pack, the largest pack in North America and second largest in the world. Smelling this scent could mean 1 of 2 things. 1. I found my mate or 2. I found a long lost pack or family member. I'm guessing it's the first sense Sixx, my wolf, is freaking the fuck out. As I follow the sent towards my old locker, I walk to the hallway and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _**MATE! MATE! MATE!**_ Sixx sreams when we see her. She has long white blonde hair with black and red stripes in it. Her skin is pale white. She is wearing a tight black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and one red one black converse and a red beanie. She looks about a foot shorter than me. She looks amazing. I sniff the air, a surprise look is etched on my face, she is human. I start to walk down the hallway when two boys approach to her, I hind behind a classroom doorway wall.

"Hey emo." One of them say. I don't like the way he's talking to her and neither does Sixx. He is growling and trying to take control but I don't let him. The boy that called her has short blonde hair, is probably about 5'10"-6 foot. He was wearing a t-shirt and regular jeans. The other boy spoke but I don't care what he said. This one has black hair, is 5'6", and is also in a t-shirt and jeans. By this time she has her locker open and trying to get her stuff but blondie closes her locker. She just looks at him and makes a snide remark, and he SLAPS her. Sixx almost got out and ripped blondie's head but I held him back for fear of our mate. Blondie then tells the other kid to hold my mate. He does reluctantly comply and slowly starts to hold her but it was too slow for blondie so he shoves my mate into the lockers leaving a gash on her temple.

"You think you're so cool, don't you? Speaking to me like that was a bitch move. Now you're in for a real beating." He sneers. The other kid now has his elbows in the crook of her elbows. Blondie proceed to punch my mate in her ribs, face, arms, stomach and kicks her on her hips and legs. After 30 seconds of this I run down the hallway and punch Blondie directly in his face. He gets knocked out cold on the floor. At this point I know my eyes have changed for bright blue to purple. Sixx is now on the surface but I still have some control though I know he would never hurt our mate, who's eyes are closed, though I still fear for her. I take one look at the boy who is holding her and his hand fly off her like she was on fire. When he lets go she falls to the floor. Before she can hit her head on the ground I, thankfully, catch her. The boy on the floor has regain conscience, before he scrambles away with the black haired boy he looks at me and knows who I'm. Most people know who I am seeing as most everyone is supernatural or knows about us, but there are a select few humans who don't know but are told at the age of 17. This is the age where you are able to be marked and mate. Now my eyes are back to normal, I'm glad because by now mate is half conscience, I pick her up to take her to the bathroom to clean her up when I feel a tugging on my leather jacket. I look down and see the black eyes of my beautiful mate but something is wrong, when you look into your mate's eyes the process begins, this did not happen.

"Are you going to let me down or not?" She asks agitated, her voice scratchy and hoarse. I take a closer look at her face. I see now she has two cuts on her face, one on each temple. they are bleeding into her eyes. Her right cheek has a cut and is forming a bruise where the guy slapped and hit her, it makes me growl with anger. Her lips are red with the blood she smeared on them from her wiping her mouth. I regretfully put her on her feet. She stand for exactly one second on her own, then she starts to fall again. I catch her once again, when she tells me to put her down I put her by the lockers this time. She leans on them and starts to walk. She tells me to go to the assembly, I'm appalled at the statement. She is now at the classroom doorway I hid in. _Wow our mate moves fast._ Sixx says with enjoyment. I jog up to her and ask where she's going. She points to a sign just ahead. **Bathrooms(Female)** oh? I realize I stopped at the sound of a door closing. I run up and into the bathroom to see my mate standing in front of the sink testing the water. I grab a paper towel, put in under the water, then dab it on the cut on her temple. She winces but takes the towel. She mutters a thank you while wiping blood out of her eye. I'm surprised she hasn't screamed and freaked out at who I'm, wether it's as alpha or the lead singer of Black Veil Brides.

"Can you see right now?" I ask. She shakes her head as she does this some of her hair falls in her face. I walk up and push them behind her ear. She flinches, I guess her neck hurts from being slammed into lockers. I take another towel and clean the wound on her cheek. I step back as she lifts up her shirt to see bruises all across her midriff. She touches one on her side, she winces and a tear falls from her eye. I felt the pain she is experiencing just by looking at her, it's a mate thing. Now that all of her facial wounds stop bleeding she finishes wiping the blood from her eyes, then tilted her head back and touches her eye. It takes me a second to realize she's pulling a contact out if her eye, when she throws both if them away she looks in the mirror and see her eyes, her true eyes. They are hazel but they are changing colors. They go from hazel, to all the colors of green, to all the colors of blue, then black and last back to hazel, I love them. She glances back at me in the mirror.

"Ok thanks for helping me but if you're just going to bully me too I'd like you to do it before I finish cleaning off." She says then turns back to the mirror eyes closed, most likely waiting for the pain. Once again I'm shocked at her statement, if this is what goes on in this school now there are going to have to be some **MAJOR** changes. I tell her I'm not going to hurt her in the slightest, a shocked look briefly crosses her face. She puts in the colored contacts then grabs her bag and starts to leave but before she does I grab her wrist, her face contorts in pain I instantly let go.

"Do you know who I am?" I finally ask. She stops dead in tracks she replies with just the person who helped her. I ask if she knows Black Veil Brides she says yes like it's a dumb question to ask her. I move to the side so she can see my face in the mirror.

 **A/N-AKA the thing you don't read~** ** _Hey guys this is my first story so please don't be too mean. Please give me feedback thanks. ;P_**


End file.
